


All Sasuke's Fault

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Royals, lawyerSakura, princeItachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: It was all Sasuke’s fault the predicament that Itachi found himself in. His father decided the best way to make smooth over the mess Sasuke made would be an arranged marriage. Itachi takes it into his own hands to find out about his prospective wife.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	All Sasuke's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ages have been adjusted. Itachi is 26, Sakura 24, and Sasuke 18
> 
> written for the ItaSakura gift exchange. prompt was royals, maybe an arranged marriage.

“Ladies and gentlemen we have now landed in Sunagakure. Local time is 3pm, it is currently 35C no clouds in the sky. Once we are fully parked you may disembark from the plan. Thank you for flying with One Tail Air lines.” The flight attendant got off the intercom. The majority of the passengers were starting to twist in their seats, eyeing the overhead bins likely in anticipation of being the first one out.

A young man sighed and reclined his head back. It had been a long flight from Konoha to Suna, 12 hours of being stuck in the economy seating. A cap obscured most of his facial features and his long ebony hair was tied back neatly tucked under the cap. No one recognized him and that was his goal. His family was not going to be happy about him leaving the palace without any bodyguards.

Itachi was tired, his legs hurt, and he could already feel the sand that would start getting everywhere. The person in front of him, a slight middle age woman, reclined her seat all the way back the moment it was allowed. He could anticipate the bruises on his knees from the chair hitting him multiple times during the flight, T-shirt stained with his coffee from earlier. He reclined his head back, he had decided to be the last one off the plane. He was open to the new experience of flying with commoners and watching them all try to make a mad dash out of the plane to their destination. Itachi was at least lucky to not have seat mate, allowing him to slightly stretch out his 6’2’’ frame, something he learned after being rammed into by the seat in front of him twice.

Once the tail end of passengers from further back where past his row Itachi stood up, forgetting to watch his head clearance, which resulted in him hitting his head… hard. Today just wasn’t his day and he knew who to blame for his predicament.

This was all Sasuke’s fault.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

The maids were running around making sure that everything was in its rightful place. Tea and coffee freshly brewed with sides of cream and sugar. Queen Mikoto Uchiha and King Fugaku Uchiha have been ruling side by side for over 30 years. Fugaku was young when he took the throne over, he had only been married a couple of years. However, with the sudden death of his father and mother the heavy burden fell onto him. His early years harden Fugaku and when his first son was born, Itachi, high expectations fell onto the heir to the throne. He insured that his son would be ready to take over for him and any point in his life. Lesser burden fell onto his second son, Sasuke, who arrived 8 years after Itachi.

“Did you see the news this morning? His Majesty is not going to be happy.” The maids were whispering to each other trying to keep their tone down to avoid being overheard if anyone from the royal family were to walk by.

And just like that Fugaku was marching down the hallway, Mikoto walking at a brisk pace to try catch up to him. “Fugaku what is going on that has you this upset?”

“Where is Sasuke? He has a lot of explaining to do.” Fugaku pulled out his phone and looked as if he wanted it to burst into flames.

“What is … Oh…Oh no.” Mikoto was reading her husband’s phone.

-Breaking news the youngest prince to the Konohagakure throne reportedly gets into fist fights with delegates from Suna. Is our alliance in danger. – The news article had a blurry picture of a group of men at one of the bars downtown.

Mikoto was hoping to give her youngest the benefit of a doubt, but she knew he had become reckless after starting university. He was developing the title of playboy and party animal. His grades were still passing, but not the expectations they had for him.

“Apparently our youngest decided to sneak out last night and get into a brawl at a club, instead of studying. I have already talked to Suna and the police. The delegate was also the King’s brother, he was with his sister visiting her boyfriend. This shows how much of a hot head this boy is. Sneaking out…fighting.” Fugaku was wanting to blow fire. He had to do calming breaths.

“Father what is going on?” Itachi entered the room, going over to make his coffee with yet again too many spoonfuls of sugar and cream. Always with the unimpressed expression.

Itachi was 26 years old and still hadn’t settled down. Sasuke idolized him, maybe if Itachi were to show more stability with getting married that would rub off. The wheels in Fugaku’s head started to spin, yes that was how he could smooth over things with Suna. Mikoto would be happy for the prospects of grandchildren anyway so wouldn’t be too opposed.

“It’s time you start setting a better example for your younger brother. What better show than having it be with the crowned prince, next in line for the throne with an arranged marriage.” Fugaku walked away ignoring the looks for both his wife and his son.

“What did I miss while I was sleeping?” Itachi did not like the sound of what his father just said. Itachi wasn’t too worried surely there was no way his father would really just arrange a marriage for his eldest son.

Mikoto went back to drinking her tea she had made while Fugaku was rambling on. In deep contemplation.

‘Grandbabies!’- images started going through Mikoto’s mind.

‘Father doesn’t mean it, nothing will come of this.’ Itachi sipped his sugar and cream, pinky in the air. Little did he know.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sand. Sand everywhere. Itachi had just stepped outside and a “mild” wind current picked up creating a “small” sandstorm, or what the locals called it Wednesday afternoon. By now his messages had caught up with being back on the ground. His parents were not happy that he disregarded safety protocols and left without bodyguards. He was worried that they would send a team to come get him. He was too focused to care: ene thing brought him to Suna, well not a thing, but a person. Who was the person? His soon to be wife.

Sakura Haruno. Daughter to the Duke and Duchess of Sunagakure. The Duke was known to be a kind man with a sharp mind and wit, which lead him to be one of the top advisors to the late king. His wife was no nonsense and known to be a hard ass. Apparently his mother had heard about their daughter from a mutual friend, Kushina Uzimaki. On one of the Marchioness’s visits to Suna it was lady Sakura who watched Naruto. The countess was taken by her kind nature and manors, she was also able to tame the young child. This was almost a decade ago and they were certain that given the Duchess’s no nonsense rules her daughter would be the epitome of a wallflower. She was named after a flower.

Itachi was not wanting a well mannered drone, who was after a title. While his father had his faults he had seen the love between his parents and he wanted that. His belief that a marriage should be for love and not duty was why he had yet to find the right person. He had also worked hard in university going into psychology and sociology to better understand how people ticked. Itachi wanted to be able to understand and help his people. This girl likely went for a useless degree and would be at her parents home waiting for the best title to come by.

However, Itachi was not having any luck on finding anything about Lady Sakura, she apparently didn’t have any social media presence. Itachi just had to roll his eyes, she probably had a hidden account so she wouldn’t get in trouble, like his younger brother. His younger brother’s account was not known to his parents, which may have to be remedied. Itachi could always blame Shisui.

Itachi would just have to put on the Uchiha charms to get where his “Intended” was. As he wondered the streets he noticed a bakery and couldn’t resist getting some dango. He would get some dango and inquire about Lady Sakura, easy as pie. ‘Great know I want pie too.’

“Good afternoon welcome to Desert’s Dessert Suna’s best bakery. What can I help you with today?” It was a young woman. She had sandy blond hair, light brown eyes, and average features. She looked about 20. As Itachi was deciding on how many sweets would be too many he noticed her starting to have a red tint over her cheeks. ‘Perfect’

“May I have two sticks of dango.” He would start just with the dango and maybe tomorrow get a different dessert, that sounded like a good plan. The girl started ringing up his order.

“I would love to know the name of the person helping me today in the best sweet shop.” Time to put on the charm, he slightly leaned into the counter keeping eye contact with the girl.

As he saw the blush deepen in color he knew it was working. “My name… its Mei. I haven’t seen you around before. Will you be here for long?” Like taking candy from the baby. Well in the this case he was getting candy, but it wasn’t from a baby.

Itachi let out a soft sigh. “ I’m not from here and actually here for work. I was hoping you would be able to help me.”

“What do you need help with.” His dango was now in a wax bag and he couldn’t wait to eat them.

“ Well I am doing a story on the different royals in the area and was wanting to know where I could find a Lady Sakura Haruno?” He hoped she bought the story idea, cause any other reason he could come up with was on the creepy side.

“Oh you’re doing a story on her. If you are wanting to talk to her today she is likely at the women’s shelter cause its Wednesday, she usually comes in to get pastries before heading there.” He wasn’t expecting her to say the woman’s shelter. ‘how odd.” He thought.

Itachi got the address of the shelter easily and said bye to Mei. He ignored her starry eyes and wistful look as he walked to the shelter, which was not too far from the shop. He found it easily and went into the shelter not caring to read the signs posted all over the door.

“No men allowed in the shelter. This is a safe place and you must leave. I will repeat myself one more time, sir. ” The receptionist looked like she was about to pick up the phone book.

“Anko what is going on?” Itachi was speechless as a young woman with pink hair entered the room. Her eyes could rival emeralds with their color, her hair looked like it fell between her shoulder blades, heart shaped face and body. Itachi couldn’t remark on her figure or clothes because as he was taking in the woman, he did not hear the shouts or see the phone book being thrown at his head.

Today was just not Itachi’s day as he fell to the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

It was Wednesday morning. A day people often dreaded due to the midweek slump. However, for Sakura it was one of her favorite days. She woke up at 5 in the morning to get her morning run in before the heat of the day set in, then her shower. While in the shower her coffee maker started brewing her morning pot. She wrapped herself in her robe and towel around her hair as she left her bathroom. She always gave herself enough time in the morning to sit and have her coffee before the hustle and bustle of the day set in.

She warmed up her left over frittata from yesterday’s dinner as she prepared her coffee. Sakura sat down on her sofa and watched some of the morning news, nothing of note. Once she was done she pulled out the files she had put on her coffee table the night before. Her legs were crossed as she set to familiarize herself with their contents, coffee mug in her left hand of course.

One of the reasons Wednesday was her favorite day was that it meant she would be working in the Woman’s shelter. She had Anko, the secretary and keeper of the woman’s safety, compile the 5 main cases that needed Sakura’s assistance. Many of the woman were fleeing abusive relationships, some were married with children, some married, and others in relationships that didn’t know how to escape. The ones who needed immediate help had files sent to Sakura who would help with legal counsel.

Sakura grew up adored by both of her parents. They recognized at a young age how much she cared for others and wanted to help. She would get into fights trying to help younger kids that were bullied. After she came home beaten by some of the bullies, her parents enrolled her into karate lessons, which led her to her black belt. She then pursued a law degree. She was so studious when she was younger that most of the adults thought she was shy, but she only cared for working towards her goal. Her parents sent her to the public schools, they did not believe is separating her due to her status. It was one of the first times she saw how not everyone had the luxuries she had while growing up. It was when she got into high school and started volunteering did she know that it just wasn’t luxuries that some of her peers had to do without, but some had to do without the loving parents and a stable home.

She studied criminal justice and history in University. She was introduced to laws that held no benefit for those that they affected the most. History showed how the monarchy only cared for one thing, their continued legacy. Sakura graduated university and then went right into law school. 6 years was what it took her, others took at least 7. It was decided with her going to public school that Sakura would not be photographed or topics for the news. She also didn’t care for social media, seeing the dangers it held in society. Due to her anonymity she was able to forge her own path.

After graduating law school she went to work for one of the major Law firms in the country, but a stipulation in her contract was Wednesdays would be her day. Her first focus would be on the woman’s shelter and she had plans of extending to other causes. However, there was talk about getting her to settle down. Some of the older advisors to the King did not like that she held a normal job and interacted with the people so much. Sakura didn’t understand what the fuss was about, she was the daughter of a Duke, not a king. She had heard the talks that her parents were having with Konoha. Due to the youngest son’s behavior and punching Kankaro they wanted to do a grand gesture in support of Suna. Although Sakura was sure that he had the punch coming, he knew how to antagonize people.

Cases reviewed and coffee done Sakura set out to get ready for her day. Since she was in the shelter she kept her outfit simple. Dark skinny jeans, a simple T-shirt with a light sweater (the office was always cold), and her keds. She never cared to wear makeup during these visits and her hair would just be down. The goal wasn’t to look good, but to help.

As lunch time came around Sakura was starving. She had Anko order food for them and the woman of the shelter. Sadly she would be working through lunch as one of the cases became more complicated than she thought. She had gotten to the last woman for the day when she heard Anko yelling.

“No men allowed in the shelter.” By the time she heard Anko yell the no part, she was up on her feet apologizing to the woman she was talking with.

“Anko what is going on?” As he looked over to the door she couldn’t believe who she was seeing. His aura screamed respect me and she didn’t like the look of his face. Yes it was a handsome face, but it was the aristocratic features and having seen that face in headlines that, put a sour taste in her mouth. Before she could speak Anko had thrown a phone book at King Fugaku’s eldest son and he fell to the ground.

‘Oh shit, we are screwed’ was the only thing that came to her mind.

Itachi heard two woman’s voices as he came to. They stopped talking when he started to move. The receptionist glared at him, he felt like she knew her way around hiding a body or two. It was the other who drew his attention. She was slightly above average in height, possibly 5’6”, her curves were subtle from what he could see. He could not understand why he was paying attention to this woman.

“Don’t mind Anko she looks out for the woman of this shelter. We do not allow men in the shelter unless they have been screened and have a set appointment. Why have you come to this shelter? While you have long hair that any woman would envy and would make a beautiful woman, you are still a male.” Itachi took slight offense to him having feminine features.

“I’m looking for a Lady Sakura Haruno. The journal I work for has been hired to do a story on her.” Time to put on the charms again. Itachi was doubtful they would work on the one called Anko, but this other would should be an easy target.

“You’re looking for Lady Haruno, why don’t you come into my office and I can tell you about her. Sadly there is no “Lady” here.” The petal haired woman led him into a small office that didn’t have any windows and smelled like old carpet, it was 50 shades of dirt.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Due to her being in front of him he didn’t see her roll his eyes as they went to her office.

Before he could get another word in the woman spoke. “ I think a more interesting story would be why the crown prince of Konoha would be in Suna claiming to do a story about Lady Sakura when there hasn’t been any palace approval?” The woman had sat down at the desk, her face propped on her hands and she leaned forward.

Itachi wasn’t expecting this. “I…uh..” he couldn’t believe he was stammering.

“ Lets get this straight. I have heard about what your brother has done and how they are talking about an arranged marriage. However, I want this to be known. You are nothing more than a tourist attraction for people to gawk at. What do you know about the lives of those that fall under your families care?” Itachi’s mouth fell open, he felt like a gawking fish. Well in his mind his mouth fell open, on the outside he looked indifferent.

“No response? Aren’t you supposed to have a silver tongue? Since you want to know about me I’ll tell you something. I went to law school to help defend the people in my country. My parents instilled in me that my blood runs red when I bleed. I’m no better than anyone else around me. I was placed in public education, volunteered in the slums. Have you been to the poorest parts of your country prince?” Itachi could hear the venom with how she said prince.

“Again no response. Well I’ll leave you with this what better way to say screw it to the man than be able to know the laws, know how to break them, and when they can’t be broken how to twist them. You can go now. I’m sure you will tell your parent’s that I am not suited to be your wife, so I will never see you again.”

Sakura went back to working on her files. Itachi stood there speechless. She wasn’t after the title. She wanted to care for the people in her country and went further in school than he did, but above all else she had a backbone. From what he saw it must be made of diamonds. A new kind of determination set in.

“It looks like it is 7pm, have you had dinner yet?” Sakura looked up eyebrow raised. “Huh”

“Look who has no response know.” Sakura wanted to wipe the smirk off his handsome face. As she went to open her mouth in reply, Itachi had grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

“Do you need to grab your bag or do anything before dinner? I hope you know of a good place to eat.” Itachi couldn’t help but pay attention to how her hand fit perfectly into his. Sakura also took note of this. Before she knew it her cheeks were tinged and she got a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Itachi didn’t want to point out the blush.

“I guess dinner won’t hurt. Lets get this over with.”

Sakura led Itachi out of the building and down to one of her favorite tempura places. They ate there till it closed for the night. He wasn’t just a prince with a pretty face, which she was quick to judge. He wanted to understand the people who would govern. He wanted to prevent the injustice that many faced. He was also adorably awkward during the whole dinner. Itachi told her about his little brother and his older cousin. Sakura told him about her best friend Ino and having to care for the holy terror Naruto when she was younger. Both enjoyed trivia, sweets, and puzzles.

By the time they separated they decided to share numbers. Over the weeks of negotiation it was agreed on that they would be married. Their parents did not know about how much they had grown together over those weeks, well his at least.

“Sasuke sit up straight.” Sasuke did as he was told. “ We will be meeting Itachi’s future wife you will need to make a good impression. I heard she can be on the shy side, especially when she was little. I don’t need you scaring her away due to your lack of manners. ” Sasuke had his typical scowl on his face.

Itachi stood to the side with a smirk on his face. Shy, Sakura was not. He couldn’t wait for them to see her in person again. They will certainly be a shock to the palace, and just because of her pink hair. 

Her name was announced and he couldn’t help but lovingly gaze upon his future wife. He then looked to his brother, since this was all his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the person who provided the prompt enjoyed this. Feel free to leave a comment.   
> Fluff and humor attempt. Sakura gets a little passionate at the end here ;)


End file.
